


Flammable

by leolli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Demonic Possession, M/M, demon!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leolli/pseuds/leolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is possessed by a demon, and it uses his biggest fear against him. The person he loves more than anyone, dying just like his family did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flammable

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on this [gif set](http://tylerhobriens.tumblr.com/post/79370773780/god-hes-just-trying-so-hard-to-escape-he-wants) .

His head hurts, he tries to move his hands and can’t, his body feels restrained, doesn’t just feel it is, he can feel the rope around him and the chair he's on. He can also feel his hair dripping but it’s not water, the smell isn’t right, chemical like gasoline but softer something flammable that’s for sure. As he opens his eyes and looks around what used to be the Hales living room the memories of what happened comeback to him.

\------

He had just reached the burnt shell of the Hale house in the woods, bottle of mountain ash in one hand graffiti paint in the other.  
After weeks of trying to catch him with the pack, now he’s going to try it alone. He was going to trap Derek on a devil’s trap and stop the demon possessing him once and for all.  
Seconds after setting the trap there's a laughter behind him and before he could turn everything went black.

\------

He can hear the same laughter now, his captor finally realizing he’s awake and deciding to step in front of him, crouching so their faces can be at the same level.

“Der-” He starts saying before the demon can cover his mouth with duct tape.

“No, no, no, Stiles.” It says shaking Derek’s head “I’d love to hear you plea, but unfortunately werewolves are hard to get under control and we wouldn’t want for your voice to reach Derek and make him take over now, would we?” It pauses for a moment, smirking before answering itself. 

“Well… I wouldn’t.” 

It reaches for the lighter in Derek’s pocket and Stiles takes this moment to examine him.

The green of his eyes is the same, the speckles of yellow and grey still there, but there’s an edge of madness never present before. The smile on his face as he lights the flame is just wrong. Derek still flinches with fire, avoiding it whenever possible. That’s why he got an electric stove installed in his apartment. 

There’s not a fragment of the real Derek in there, the werewolf Stiles slowly fell in love with, waiting for the moment Derek would feel comfortable enough to say he felt the same, is gone.

And as his hopes start to crumble the creature opposite to him speaks.

“So you are him.” The demon says finally looking away from the flame and focusing on Stiles “You are his weakness.”

It’s not a question, it’s a statement and Stiles feels his eyes watering, finally downing on him what is happening, the liquid covering him, the lighter…  
Death by fire it frights him to his bones, but this wasn’t chosen to scare him. It was chosen to kill any will to fight still present in Derek. 

He would just be one more burned body for Derek to feel responsible for, and that’s the worst part.

“You love him, don’t you?” It asks, dangling the flame between them.

Stiles considers ignoring it for a second before the realization that this may be the last chance he gets to tell Derek, instead of just hinting at it as we usually does, and nods.

“He loves you too, Stiles.” It says smile spreading before adding “But I don’t.”

He can’t stop the tears rolling from his eyes wanting to believe that what the demon is saying is both true and a lie at the same time. True because then he can be sure his feeling are corresponded instead of just wondering. Lie because if it’s true his death may be the finale crack before Derek crumbles to pieces and he doesn’t want that.

“I’m going to let him watch you burn. Like everyone else he has loved.” 

It closes the lighter looking to the side before getting up and laughing like a maniac "God, he’s just trying so hard to escape. He wants to save you, but I’m afraid it’s a bit too late."

Stiles looks around trying for the last time to come up with a plan, when he notices the devil’s trap unbroken barely four feet behind Derek. A plan forms in his head, at the same time the demon lights the lighter again directing it towards Stiles.

Stiles balances his chair back until it starts to fall, his timing has to be perfect or he won’t have enough strength to knock the creature, before reaching mid fall he pulls his feet up and hits Derek in the chest with all the strength he can, the lighter falls to his left and Derek takes several steps back as Stiles hits the floor.

“Stiles, that was a stupid move.” It says before trying to step in his direction and not moving one inch. “What?”

Stiles whole body hurts and he thinks one or two fingers on his right hand might be broken but he can’t help but smile. The chair is definitively broken, it takes him a couple of seconds to get up.

The expression on Derek’s face is not a happy one, quite the opposite “You better let me out of here or I’ll kill you all!”

Stiles touches his jeans back pocket relieved at finding the exorcism Deaton gave him still there. “No you won’t. It will take centuries before you are able to set a foot on this earth.”

He opens the paper and starts reading just as he practiced “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…”

“No! Stop!” The demon screams with Derek’s voice but that doesn’t stop Stiles, he reads the exorcism without flinching.

As he reaches the last words black smoke starts to leave Derek’s mouth “…et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri.” When he ends the smoke burns through the ground and Derek’s body falls limp to the floor.

Stiles runs to him, taking Derek’s face in his hands “Derek? Derek, come on!”

He softly slaps Derek’s cheeks before a hand curls around his wrist.

“Stiles?” Stiles smiles as Derek opens his eyes. The werewolf hand petting his head. 

“You’re okay.” Now they’re both smiling. 

“Yeah.” Is all Stiles says before kissing the hell out of Derek… just to be sure.


End file.
